My Ice age 5
by loveTMNT2012
Summary: THis is a story of what I thought number 5 should be, I thought of this before I found out that there was a number 5 was shown so what ever I do as a mistake take it as a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is how I imagined a new Ice age, what would have happened if the little baby from the first movie came back? what if Diego had a sister? there are a lot of possibility in this story I am about to tell you so sit back relax and I will tell you my story of the Ice age... my Ice age 5.

* * *

 **My (POV)**

The clouds passed by the sun making its shadow land on the earth, everything seemed... quite, except from a pack of sabors. "Where is he?!" One sabor yelled as she was surrounded by only three of the pack. "He left, wanted to be in a herd. He killed Soto (If you forgot about him he was the pack leader) Besides we are fine without him." Oscar said as I rolled my eyes. "That's because you where always jealous of him, you know what I will find him on my own." She said as she was going to leave. "Wait!" Lenny said as she looked at him. "He killed your mate don't give him mercy." I sighed as I thought of Soto, she was captured by those stupid humans and when she finally escaped she found Soto dead... She wanted to kill whoever killed him until she found out who did kill him. "We will see, with that she ran from the pack out into the open. "Dego get ready for a surprise.

 **Roshan (POV)**

I up to the big sabor as he covers his eyes the scared me by roaring. I started to cry... That's sabor. I gasp and sat up from my bed. "Roshan?" I looked and saw my old father walking in. "I'm glad your awake." He said as he sat next to me. "Father you should be in bed." I said as he chuckled. "My boy you have grown into a brave young man and I think its time for you to start leading this clan." My eyes widen in shock. "Father I'm not ready, I haven't had my first kill, I haven't-" "They will all come in time your mother Nadia knew that you will be a great clan leader and I have faith in you that you will succeed in this role." I smile at my father. "When do we star-" "AHHH! SABORS!" I gasp and stand up. "Father stay here I cant let you get hurt." I grab my spear and run out of my tent as I was attacked by a sabor. I fought with the other men that was able to. 'A sabor was coming at me and my friend I was so scared until this other sabor got in front of him and fell on the snow.' I shake my head as a sabor tried to bit my leg. 'I was set down as I crawled to the sabor I touched his face as he looked at me, I heard him whimper as I held the big animal until my other mammoth friend pulled me away from him.' "AH!" I hit the sabor and looked at the tent my father was in as I saw him weak and fall on the ground. "Father!" I ran to him and held him. "Take the clan and go to a safe place." I gave him one last hug and fought the sabors as I got as many of my people as I can get and started to run from the sabors, soon I took them to a cave but I got attacked by a sabor and fell into the cold water blacking out. 'Wheres the baby? There he is!... Wheres the baby?There he is!' 'I see myself covering my eyes with both hands then made a roar noise as I looked and saw my animal friend do the same...' "Deago!"

Shera (POV)

I ran as fast as I can threw the snow as the cold air got on my snout and soon I was on a hill looking over the forest, it was amazing. "Shera! Shera!" I looked and saw deago at the bottom of the hill. "Come on were going to be late!" I smile as I jump from the hill and run to Deago. "Hey Deago how are ya?" I asked as we started running to the heard, the boys are going on a trip leaving us to stay with the herd to take care of, when we got there the others already said there byes so it was kinda embarrassing when Deago came close and nuzzled my nose. "Ill miss you." He said as I felt heat on my ear and cheeks. "Ill miss you too you big softly." I said as he pecked my cheek and walked to the other boys. "Bye be safe." Ellie said as they left.

Not knowing everyone will be going on a great adventure.

* * *

Hello so this is my first chapter please tell me if you like it or hate it please I need to know, I will have another chapter but I want to know if people will like this, thank you for taking the time to read this. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello This is how I imagined a new Ice age, what would have happened if the little baby from the first movie came back? what if Diego had a sister? there are a lot of possibility in this story I am about to tell you so sit back relax and I will tell you my story of the Ice age... my Ice age 5.

* * *

 **My (POV)**

The clouds passed by the sun making its shadow land on the earth, everything seemed... quite, except from a pack of sabors. "Where is he?!" One sabor yelled as she was surrounded by only three of the pack. "He left, wanted to be in a herd. He killed Soto (If you forgot about him he was the pack leader) Besides we are fine without him." Oscar said as I rolled my eyes. "That's because you where always jealous of him, you know what I will find him on my own." She said as she was going to leave. "Wait!" Lenny said as she looked at him. "He killed your mate don't give him mercy." I sighed as I thought of Soto, she was captured by those stupid humans and when she finally escaped she found Soto dead... She wanted to kill whoever killed him until she found out who did kill him. "We will see, with that she ran from the pack out into the open. "Dego get ready for a surprise.

 **Roshan (POV)**

I up to the big sabor as he covers his eyes the scared me by roaring. I started to cry... That's sabor. I gasp and sat up from my bed. "Roshan?" I looked and saw my old father walking in. "I'm glad your awake." He said as he sat next to me. "Father you should be in bed." I said as he chuckled. "My boy you have grown into a brave young man and I think its time for you to start leading this clan." My eyes widen in shock. "Father I'm not ready, I haven't had my first kill, I haven't-" "They will all come in time your mother Nadia knew that you will be a great clan leader and I have faith in you that you will succeed in this role." I smile at my father. "When do we star-" "AHHH! SABORS!" I gasp and stand up. "Father stay here I cant let you get hurt." I grab my spear and run out of my tent as I was attacked by a sabor. I fought with the other men that was able to. 'A sabor was coming at me and my friend I was so scared until this other sabor got in front of him and fell on the snow.' I shake my head as a sabor tried to bit my leg. 'I was set down as I crawled to the sabor I touched his face as he looked at me, I heard him whimper as I held the big animal until my other mammoth friend pulled me away from him.' "AH!" I hit the sabor and looked at the tent my father was in as I saw him weak and fall on the ground. "Father!" I ran to him and held him. "Take the clan and go to a safe place." I gave him one last hug and fought the sabors as I got as many of my people as I can get and started to run from the sabors, soon I took them to a cave but I got attacked by a sabor and fell into the cold water blacking out. 'Wheres the baby? There he is!... Wheres the baby?There he is!' 'I see myself covering my eyes with both hands then made a roar noise as I looked and saw my animal friend do the same...' "Deago!"

Shera (POV)

I ran as fast as I can threw the snow as the cold air got on my snout and soon I was on a hill looking over the forest, it was amazing. "Shera! Shera!" I looked and saw deago at the bottom of the hill. "Come on were going to be late!" I smile as I jump from the hill and run to Deago. "Hey Deago how are ya?" I asked as we started running to the heard, the boys are going on a trip leaving us to stay with the herd to take care of, when we got there the others already said there byes so it was kinda embarrassing when Deago came close and nuzzled my nose. "Ill miss you." He said as I felt heat on my ear and cheeks. "Ill miss you too you big softly." I said as he pecked my cheek and walked to the other boys. "Bye be safe." Ellie said as they left.

Not knowing everyone will be going on a great adventure.

* * *

Hello so this is my first chapter please tell me if you like it or hate it please I need to know, I will have another chapter but I want to know if people will like this, thank you for taking the time to read this. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello This is how I imagined a new Ice age, what would have happened if the little baby from the first movie came back? what if Diego had a sister? there are a lot of possibility in this story I am about to tell you so sit back relax and I will tell you my story of the Ice age... my Ice age 5.

* * *

 **My (POV)**

The clouds passed by the sun making its shadow land on the earth, everything seemed... quite, except from a pack of sabors. "Where is he?!" One sabor yelled as she was surrounded by only three of the pack. "He left, wanted to be in a herd. He killed Soto (If you forgot about him he was the pack leader) Besides we are fine without him." Oscar said as I rolled my eyes. "That's because you where always jealous of him, you know what I will find him on my own." She said as she was going to leave. "Wait!" Lenny said as she looked at him. "He killed your mate don't give him mercy." I sighed as I thought of Soto, she was captured by those stupid humans and when she finally escaped she found Soto dead... She wanted to kill whoever killed him until she found out who did kill him. "We will see, with that she ran from the pack out into the open. "Dego get ready for a surprise.

 **Roshan (POV)**

I up to the big sabor as he covers his eyes the scared me by roaring. I started to cry... That's sabor. I gasp and sat up from my bed. "Roshan?" I looked and saw my old father walking in. "I'm glad your awake." He said as he sat next to me. "Father you should be in bed." I said as he chuckled. "My boy you have grown into a brave young man and I think its time for you to start leading this clan." My eyes widen in shock. "Father I'm not ready, I haven't had my first kill, I haven't-" "They will all come in time your mother Nadia knew that you will be a great clan leader and I have faith in you that you will succeed in this role." I smile at my father. "When do we star-" "AHHH! SABORS!" I gasp and stand up. "Father stay here I cant let you get hurt." I grab my spear and run out of my tent as I was attacked by a sabor. I fought with the other men that was able to. 'A sabor was coming at me and my friend I was so scared until this other sabor got in front of him and fell on the snow.' I shake my head as a sabor tried to bit my leg. 'I was set down as I crawled to the sabor I touched his face as he looked at me, I heard him whimper as I held the big animal until my other mammoth friend pulled me away from him.' "AH!" I hit the sabor and looked at the tent my father was in as I saw him weak and fall on the ground. "Father!" I ran to him and held him. "Take the clan and go to a safe place." I gave him one last hug and fought the sabors as I got as many of my people as I can get and started to run from the sabors, soon I took them to a cave but I got attacked by a sabor and fell into the cold water blacking out. 'Wheres the baby? There he is!... Wheres the baby?There he is!' 'I see myself covering my eyes with both hands then made a roar noise as I looked and saw my animal friend do the same...' "Deago!"

Shera (POV)

I ran as fast as I can threw the snow as the cold air got on my snout and soon I was on a hill looking over the forest, it was amazing. "Shera! Shera!" I looked and saw deago at the bottom of the hill. "Come on were going to be late!" I smile as I jump from the hill and run to Deago. "Hey Deago how are ya?" I asked as we started running to the heard, the boys are going on a trip leaving us to stay with the herd to take care of, when we got there the others already said there byes so it was kinda embarrassing when Deago came close and nuzzled my nose. "Ill miss you." He said as I felt heat on my ear and cheeks. "Ill miss you too you big softly." I said as he pecked my cheek and walked to the other boys. "Bye be safe." Ellie said as they left.

Not knowing everyone will be going on a great adventure.

* * *

Hello so this is my first chapter please tell me if you like it or hate it please I need to know, I will have another chapter but I want to know if people will like this, thank you for taking the time to read this. Later!


End file.
